films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr.
This is a list of programming which has aired on the flagship American cable channel Nick Jr., along with the defunct late evening NickMom programming block which aired from October 1, 2012 to September 28, 2015. Current programming * The Backyardigans (November 22, 2004 – present) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (October 5, 2015 – present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (October 13, 2014 – present) * Blue's Clues (February 2, 1999 – present) * Bubble Guppies (January 30, 2011 – present) * Dino Dan (October 17, 2010 – present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (August 18, 2014 – present) * Dora the Explorer (November 2000 – present) * Franklin (February 2, 1999 – present) * Franklin and Friends (March 1, 2012 – present) * The Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009 – present) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (June 15, 2015 – present) * Go, Diego, Go! (August 1, 2005 – present) * Gullah Gullah Island (February 2, 1999 – present) * Hey Duggee (July 11, 2016 – present) * Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005 – present) * Julius Jr. (September 29, 2013 – present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013 – present) * Little Bear (February 2, 1999 – present) * Little Bill (September 10, 2007 – present) * Little Charmers (January 12, 2015 –present) * Max and Ruby (September 13, 2004 – present) * Mia and Me (May 3, 2014 – present) * Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012 – present) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (November 22, 2004 – present) * Mutt and Stuff (July 10, 2015 – present) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (December 15, 2008 – present) * Olivia (February 1, 2009 – present) * Oobi (August 4, 2000 – present) * Oswald (August 2002 – present) * PAW Patrol (February 3, 2014 – present) * Peppa Pig (February 5, 2011 – present) * Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013 – present) * Pocoyo (July 23, 2011 – present) * Shimmer and Shine (August 24, 2015 – present) * Team Umizoomi (January 31, 2010 – present) * Teletubbies (May 30, 2016 – present) * Tickety Toc (September 10, 2012 – present) * Toot and Puddle (November 12, 2008 – present) * The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006 – present) * Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014 – present) * Winx Club (July 26, 2015 – present) * Wonder Pets! (August 31, 2006 – present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (July 14, 2003 – present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (February 23, 2008 – present) * Zack and Quack (April 5, 2014 – present) Interstitial programming * Crafty Characters (October 2015 – present) * Crafty Creatures (November 2014 – present) Former programming (along with Noggin programs) * 123 Sesame Street (February 2, 1999 – December 18, 2011) * 3-2-1 Contact (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * 64 Zoo Lane (January 3, 2005 – January 2, 2012) * Allegra's Window (February 2, 1999 – October 30, 2004) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Bob the Builder (January 15, 2001 – December 18, 2011) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Connie the Cow (September 8, 2003 – January 1, 2006) * Cro (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Doug (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * The Electric Company (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Eureeka's Castle (February 2, 1999 – May 31, 2004) * The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison (September 21, 2000 – March 31, 2002) * Ghostwriter (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Harvey Beaks (May 1, 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as4_jRU-ExQ * Kipper (April 1, 2002 – September 2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (May 15, 2016)https://vimeo.com/166701012 * LazyTown (November 22, 2004 – December 18, 2011) * The Loud House (May 7, 2016 – May 8, 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqX1lbfViYk * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (April 1, 2002 – January 2, 2012) * Maisy (April 1, 2002 – December 2010) * Miffy and Friends (April 7, 2003 – April 9, 2006) * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (October 3, 2016 – October 21, 2016) * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (February 2, 1999 – April 6, 2003) * On the Team (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Phred on Your Head Show (July 26, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Pinky Dinky Doo (April 10, 2006 – March 28, 2010) * Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002 – December 18, 2011) * Rubbadubbers (May 31, 2004 – December 18, 2011) * Rugrats (February 2, 1999 – January 2, 2005; February 15, 2014 – August 10, 2014) * Sesame Street Unpaved (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Sponk! (September 10, 2001 – March 31, 2002) * Square One Television (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (July 31, 2016) * Tiny Planets (April 1, 2002 – December 18, 2011) * Tweenies (April 7, 2003 – December 18, 2011) * The URL with Phred Show (September 10, 2001 – March 31, 2002) * A Walk in Your Shoes (April 30, 2000 – March 31, 2002) * Nickelodeon's Wild Side Show (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) Former interstitials * Abby's Friends (1999–2002) * All Together Now (2012–2015) * Amby and Dexter (1999–2005) * Art Alive (2003–2010) * Arts and Crafts (2007–2012) * Bedtime Business (2008–2015) * The Big Green Help (2008–2010) * Bruno (September 12, 2005 – August 28, 2011) * ChickiePoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives (2007–2012) * Cooking for Kids with Luis (September 26, 2005 – 2010) * Count It Up (2012–2015) * Critter Corner (2003–2012) * Ebb and Flo (April 1, 2005 – Summer 2010; formerly as part of Zee's Bookshelf) * Feetface (Noggin mascot; April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) * Field Trip (2003–2012) * Get A Move On (2012–2015) * Get Creative (2012–2015) * Getting Going (2009–2012) * Head Buzzers (2000–2002) * Hocle and Stoty (1999–2002) * Joey's Lunch '' (1999–2002) * ''Let's Do Math! (2005–2011) * Live@Noggin.com (bumpers; 1999–2002) * Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1999–2003) * Moose A. Moose and Zee (Noggin/Nick Jr. mascots; April 7, 2003 – February 29, 2012) * Move to the Music (2003–2012) * Muppet Time (1999–2003) * Nickelodeon Music (2012–2015) * Nogginoid (1999-2009) * Peppa Pig (December 31, 2007 – February 4, 2011) * Rock Star (2012–2015) * Say it 2 Ways (2009–2015) * Show and Tell (2003–2010) * Snack Time (2005–2010) * Story Time (2003–2012) * Story Time on Nick Jr. (2012–2015) * SuperSonic Science (2012–2015) * What's The Buzz with Philomena Fly (1999–2004) * Winky Love (1999–2002) * Word of the Day (2002–2015) * Word Play (2012–2015) * WorldWide (2012–2015) * Zee's Bookshelf (2005–2010) NickMom * Instant Mom (September 29, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * MFF: Mom Friends Forever (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * NickMom Night Out (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Parental Discretion with Stefanie Wilder-Taylor (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Take Me to Your Mother (2013 – 2015) * Undercover Cupid (2014 – 2015) * What Was Carol Brady Thinking? (October 1, 2012 – 2013) NickMom acquired series rights exclusive to NickMom * Parenthood (April 3, 2015 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite original series * See Dad Run (January 1, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * Wendell and Vinnie (September 21, 2014 – September 27, 2015) * Instant Mom (September 29, 2013 - September 27, 2015) ''Repeats'' of MTV series * Run's House (October 2014 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of TV Land series * Hot in Cleveland * The Soul Man * Younger NickMom acquired series rights via Nick at Nite * Hangin' with Mr. Cooper * The New Adventures of Old Christine * That '70s Show * Yes, Dear See also * List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon * List of programs broadcast by Nick at Nite * List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons * List of programs broadcast by TeenNick * List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon References Category:Lists of television series by network